CAW Destiny
CAW Destiny is a yearly multi-league event first established in 2005 by Joe Zam. The show has hosted many title matches from a plethora of CAW leagues (mostly World Title matches). Destiny, alongside Clash of Honor and the CAW World Wars, is considered one of the most successful multi-league franchises in CAW History. Unlike Convergence, the shows have always been known by their "Open Door" policy, meaning ANY league may submit a match. To date, there have been 3 Destinies, all produced by different individuals, with a fourth in the planning stages. =Dates & Venues= =Indy CAW Presents: Destiny= Destiny was created by former nCw owner Joe Zam to promote his very short-lived XW-Forums. The entire event was commentated by CCW Owner Isaac "Omega" H. It featured several world title matches, as well as CCW Superstar Borg 2099's farewell match. The show was main-evented by a CWE United States Title match (CWE's only Destiny appearance). The show was a resounding success, which unfortunately for Joe Zam didn't translate into success for the XW-Forums. The site shut down about 2 months after Destiny. Results 3SW :*'Fox Mulder' pinned Homer Simpson in a TLC match. ::* This marked 3SW's only appearance. DCW :* InuYasha defeated Reptile and Mega Man in a Ladder Match to win the DCW Action X Championship. CAW-D :*'The Hobbit' defeated The Phoenix in a TLC Match to retain the CAW-D Championship ::*The Hobbit suplexed Phoenix off of a ladder to the outside concrete, buying enough time to capture the belt. nCw (DSC regime) :*'Aquaman' defeated The Terminator in a Ladder Match to retain the nCw Championship. ::* Both men jumped for the belt at the same time, but Aquaman was the one able to capture it. KWE :* Blade defeated Max Payne and The Transporter in a TLC Match. ::* Blade pinned Max Payne after a Dragon Whip, uncommon for a finisher. ::* This is one of the only known appearances whatsoever of KWE. GWL :*'"Mr. Amazing" John Torrant' pinned Zardokk to retain the GWL Championship. ::* Torrant won via Amazingplex off the top rope. CCW :* Borg 2099 pinned CCW Intercontinental Champion Roi in the Borg 2099 Farewell Match ::* As stated, Borg retired from CAW after this match. Roi was chosen as his opponent due to the fact he, at the time, was the only heel title holder. MCW :*'Van Helsing' defeated Count Dracula and Bowser to win the MCW Championship. ::* To end the match, Van Helsing tombstoned Bowser into Dracula, rendering both men unconscious. Bowser was the MCW Champion coming into Destiny. CWE :*''Main Event:'' Terry Bogard pinned The Green Lantern to retain the CWE United States Championship. Trivia :*Only 5 matches didn't involve a ladder. The excessive amount of gimmick matches was likely due to a lack of communication between leagues. :*The MCW Championship was the first World Title to ever change hands at a Destiny. :*This was the only time a World Title wasn't defended in the main event of Destiny. This was probably due to Joe Zam wanting CWE on the card for recognition and credibility. =CAW Destiny II: "Destiny calls...again"= CAW Destiny II's Executive Producer was CAW-D Owner Blackbohnster, taking over for Joe Zam. The show was again commentated solo by CCW Owner Isaac "Omega" H. Destiny II was the first of the series to be a CAW Underground exclusive. The "gimmick match" problem of the previous year was fixed here. The event was highly successful, and CAW fans knew it was only a matter of time until a third event. Results Day One UCWA :*'RC Punk' defeated Rick Rancid, Loco Lito, and George the Giant in a Fatal 4 Way Steel Cage Match to win the UCWA Championship via pinfall. ::* Punk pinned Rick Rancid just as Loco Lito and George the Giant were escaping the cage. APW :* Ace Jackson defeated Matt McMichael, CCB, and Mecca to win the APW Championship in a TLC Match. ::* Ace Jackson was APW first World Champion. The league soon faded into obscurity. OWF :*'Killer Ghost' defeated Big Daddy X in a TLC Match to retain the OWF Championship ::*This match was heavily panned by viewers as a "Botchfest". RIP Tile :*'Ben' defeated Mercurius via pinfall in a Hardcore Match to win the RIP Tile Hardcore Championship. ::* Mercurius would later attack Ben backstage and leave the show with his recaptured Title. CAW-D :* "TNA" Tina Nicole Anderson defeated "The Valkyrie" Karen Nigel via pinfall to retain the CAW-D Women's Championship. ::* This was CAW-D's last Destiny match to date. PWA :*'Vincent Valentine'defeated Jecht via pinfall in a Hardcore Match. ::* Valentine won via Frog Splash off a ladder through a table. EWE :* Darth Vader defeated Andy Bogard and Son Goku to retain the EWE World Heavyweight Championship in a Hell in the Cell match. ::*Son Goku transformed into a Super Saiyajin before a Cell dive to the outside. ::*Vader countered Goku's Shining Wizard, then immediately pinned Andy Bogard. CCW :*'The Scarlet Spider' defeated Maven to retain the Undisputed nCw Championship in a Title vs. Career match. ::* As a result, Maven was fired from CCW on the spot. Day Two AWF :* Peter Helms defeated Hypucksie, The Normster, and Abyss in a Fatal 4 Way Steel Cage match via escape to win the AWF Internet Championship. ::* This match was met with a mixed reception due to the lack of sound. ::* Peter Helms escaped the cage just as Mypucksie dropped to the ground. DCW :* Vegeta defeated Rhino, Dante, and John Rambo to retain the DCW World Heavyweight Championship in a Fatal 4 Way match via pinfall. ::* Vegeta pinned Dante. DMW :* Psycho F defeated Shadowstarr via knockout to retain the DMW Psychopath Championship in a Last Man Standing match. DHS :*DHS Extreme Champion Drake defeated Paradox to win the DHS Championship in a Title-for-Title ladder match. ::* Dread's music played toward the end of the match, distracting the Black Death Clan members at ringside. This allowed Drake to covertly grab the two titles and win. NoHB :* Wolverine defeated Captain America via pinfall. ::* Wolverine entered as a mystery opponent for Captain America. MCW :* Yoshi defeated J.C. Shizzle via knock out to retain the MCW Championship in a Lights Out match. ::* The Lights Out match was a renamed version of the Last Man Standing match. XCW :* DX 2K6 defeated The J-Unit via pinfall. ::*This marked the debut of XCW's Tag Team Division. CUWL :*''Main Event:'' StrikerX defeated The Truth via pinfall to retain the CUWL Championship. Trivia :* Destiny II marked the first Women's and Tag Team matches in the show's history. :* To date this was the last Destiny Matches for CCW, CAW-D, DCW, XCW, CUWL, MCW, RIP Tile, APW, and UCWA. It was also the Destiny debut for PWA and EWE. :* Titles changed hands 6'' times. :* This was the only 2 Day Destiny in the event's history. =CAW Destiny III: ''"This Tuesday in Texas"= CAW Destiny III is a special multi-league event. It aired from the Alamodome in San Antonio, Texas. Part 1: Commentated by Veg-O-man BSP Big Sky, Malaphesto, & Beastro vs. Flamez, Zero X, & Little Whilly ACW Angel vs. Mileena UWO Tommy Vercetti vs James Bond (Daniel Craig) Main Event: AOL VS XWD Hell In A Cell Match AOL World Championship Batman© VS Wolverine Part 2: Commentated by Flamez IAW Banshee vs. Salad HIW: Falls Count Anywhere: Seymour Guado Vs Edward Elrich OWF Worldwide Championship: TLC Rick Rancid vs Chris Chambers © HSW Championship: Liu Kang© vs. Strongbad Main Event: DMW Championship: 15 Minute Iron Man DMW VS. XWD Optimus Prime© vs. Scarlet Spider Part 3: Commenatated by OmegaXP CXA Hybrid Championship Triple Threat MC Idol vs. Isaiah Kingston vs. The Unholy PWA vs. EWE No Disqualification Match Shang Tsung vs. Mystique DWL vs. SNJ The Flash vs. Bruce Lee Main Event: NGW World Heavyweight Championship: Brock Lesnar © vs. The Rock